


i can feel your heart inside of mine (i feel it)

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Jealous Louis, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're more drunk on each other than the actual alcohol coursing through their veins. Niall has always thrown the best parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can feel your heart inside of mine (i feel it)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: don't own anything/anyone. pure fiction. also please don't do drugs!!
> 
> thanks for reading my emotions :-)

They're more drunk on each other than the actual alcohol coursing through their veins. Niall has always thrown the best parties.

Harry went off somewhere to fetch them a pint, leaving Louis in the corner of the couch in Niall's living room. The couch is a pearly white, matching the rest of the furniture in the expensive flat. Being in One Direction has its perks, that's for sure. Harry and Louis themselves are lucky enough to be in the same boat as Niall, being able to accommodate in such lovely homes.

There's quite a handful of people here, ranging socially from Niall's rich neighbors to the friends he makes when he goes into Starbucks. Quite the talker, Niall is.

Harry's been gone for a few minutes now, and the emptiness of his lap his not settling right with him. There's a couple making out in the corner, Louis not really being able to make out who it is, but nonetheless, that's what him and Harry should be doing right now.

Louis frowns, turns his head to see if Harry's making his way back yet. He probably got caught up with someone.  _Everyone_ loves Harry and Harry, the nice one he is, always has to stop and talk to people he recognizes.

Louis fishes his phone from the back pocket of his jeans, having to lift himself up slightly to reach it.

_Did you ditch me to hangout with Grimshaw ?? :(_

Louis waits for the three bubbles to hint that Harry's typing, but when it doesn't come, he huffs, locking his phone and setting it on the couch beside him.

He knows he's being dumb, but when he drinks he just wants Harry near him all the much more.  _I feel like the actual frowny face emoji,_ is what Louis texts him before locking his phone once again.

"Oops! Sorry!" Louis faintly hears hidden in the shadows of the loud music the DJ Niall must have hired is playing.

He turns, knowing that muttered, apologetic voice more than anything.

Harry enters the room in all his white pants, half-opened-blouse glory. He's just ran into a leggy blonde model, halfway to spilling their drinks all over her.

He's stumbling over his big dumb feet to get to Louis once he's done muttering all of his apologies. Louis is surprised that he doesn't spill it when he plops himself onto his favorite place; Louis' lap.

" _Hi_ ," Harry breathes, squirming around until he gets his bum at a comfortable spot on Louis' thighs. "Sorry, was talking to -"

"Grimshaw?" Louis asks with a dry grin, taking his pint from Harry's hand. "Thanks, by the way, love."

"Yes, it was Nick. And for the hundredth time he's not -"

Louis pinches Harry's thigh playfully, taking a sip of his own beer. "Yeah, yeah."

They drop the matter, Harry taking a gulp of his pint before setting it on the table beside the couch. Most people at a party like this one would just stick the cup in between the couch cushions or place it on the floor, but not Harry, being the nice little lad that he is.

Harry continues to lift himself up slightly from Louis to search for his phone in his pocket. Louis pulls it out for him, Harry thanking him pleasantly with a kiss to his cheek when Louis hands it to him. He unlocks it (his first cat's birthday being the password, of course), obviously seeing the texts from Louis.

Louis sticks his chin over Harry's shoulder, watching him read the messages. The dim light from the phone contrasts with the darkness of the room, illuminated Harry's face with a pleasant flush. His chin doubles slightly while looking down at his phone and it's probably the single most cutest thing Louis' seen in his life.

"You're so dramatic," Harry finally reasons, looking up from his phone to tilt his head at Louis, not like there's that much space between their faces anyway.

Louis rolls his eyes obnoxiously, grabbing his own phone. His arms are wrapped around Harry's waist so that his phone is more so in front of Harry, but with Louis still controlling it. "You just don't understand, seeing as you don't use emojis like I do," Louis explains, acting like he didn't just recently start up with them. He opens the messaging app, going to Harry's and his conversation.

He scrolls through the various icons until he gets the one with the most prominent frown, clicking on it, and sending it to Harry who gets it seconds later on his phone.

"You're so dumb," Harry shakes his head, but there's a smile there.

"That's literally what I felt/looked like."

"For the whole four minutes that I was gone?"

"Yes," Louis deadpans.

Harry laughs at that for some reason, throwing his head back into it. He makes Louis so happy. Moments when Harry looks happy is when Louis realizes these things, his heart almost bursting at the seams with it.

"You glow," Louis smiles up at him. When Harry freezes momentarily to look at him, his eyes go soft. Louis is probably no better.

"I glow?" Harry scrunches his brows. One of Louis' hands his resting on his thigh, so Harry takes it between his hands, fumbling his own fingers with Louis' to busy himself. "Like a Christmas tree? Or more like a glow stick that our parents used to be afraid would leak and poison us, but still let us play with anyway?"

Louis laughs, not only because of what Harry said, but because of the fact that this is really happening and that he's actually in love with Harry and Harry's actually in love with him and wow amazing. (He's a tad tipsy, probably).

"Was thinking more of like the sun glow, but yeah those work too, I guess."

Harry's answering grin is brighter than the sun. How ironic.

"Wanna kiss you for a bit," Harry decides aloud. He's got a determined look on his brows when he turns his body enough to settle completely over Louis', straddling his thighs.

Louis' too caught up in watching Harry to worry about anyone around them. It's not like there aren't other couples making out here, so Louis thinks it's acceptable enough. He decidedly ignores the back of his brain telling him that he's no longer eighteen, but twenty-three.

Harry's hands immediately go to Louis' hair when he begins kissing him, letting himself maneuver Louis the way he wants. He's got Louis shivering with the bites to his lips and Harry in the same state with the gripping of his hips and the pressing of his nose against his cheek.

"I hope that everyone's watching," Harry speaks against Louis' mouth, giggling quietly. Harry's quite the little exhibitionist.

"Of course you do." Louis' got his hands slid under the hem of Harry's shear top to press his palms to the dip of his back. Harry's kissing him slow and sensual, taking his good ole time, even in the mist of people, which Louis appreciates. He doesn't notice anyone around them anyway, not with the pressure of Harry clouding his senses in his favorite way possible. "Wanna try something."

"Hmm?" Harry stays close enough to rest his forehead against Louis', high off the taste of each other.

There's a guy stood in front of them. Well, in front of Louis, but since Harry's still snuggled on his lap, he's faced with Harry's back. The man offers Louis the joint, Louis taking it with a curt nod. Niall must have sent him over, knowing Louis well. Harry thankfully missed the exchange, too busy pressing wet kisses to Louis' neck.

"Hey," Louis kisses behind Harry's ear to get his attention. "Baby." Louis shifts him a bit so that he can sit upright better, enough to look Louis in the eye. He knows Harry doesn't like drugs, or more so, doesn't like the idea behind it, but Louis figures he might as well try. It would be quite hot....

Harry sits up a bit straighter. He goes to hold Louis' hand when he sees the blunt in between his fingers. He scrunches his brows first, just how Louis expected.

"When'd you get that?" Harry asks. He wraps his fingers around Louis' wrist just because.

"Niall must have sent it over," Louis shrugs, gauging Harry's reaction. He looks surprisingly neutral, face focused on the way his fingers are wrapped around Louis' wrist.

Harry just hums.

"Do you mind if I?" Louis raises a brow to Harry, catching his eye.

Harry shakes his head, removing his fingers from Louis' wrist to the bottom hem of Louis' tee. "You can do whatever you want, Lou."

Louis squints at him suspiciously. Harry, here, sat in his lap, always has something to say about weed, but here he is now.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, babe I -"

"Lou," Harry rolls his eyes, grabs a lighter he happens to find on the table besides them, lighting it for Louis, himself. "You're a grown up, might as well go for it."

Louis doesn't see any trace of annoyance or anger on Harry's face, him seeming genuine. So he brings the joint to his lips, inhaling slowly before leaning his head back against the couch as to not get the results in Harry's face, releasing upwards to the ceiling.

When he looks back down, Harry's there, lips slightly parted in concentration, watching Louis. Louis kind of hoped/expected this might happen tonight. Harry had a few more drinks in him than usual, and he seemed all around a little more loose. "Come here," Louis motions, Harry following suit. He lets Louis kiss him, licking into his mouth. "Taste me," Louis comments, leading Harry's mouth open wider.

Harry moans softly in the back of his throat, biting into Louis' bottom lip. It's hot already; with Harry sat directly above his cock and his mouth wet and warm over his.

"Good?" Louis whispers into the corner of his mouth.

Harry nods slightly, shifts himself in Louis' lap, getting the exact angle to rub their cocks together. " _Oh,_ " Harry groans, gripping onto Louis' shoulders. His mouth his puffy and pink from the making out and Louis is so, so hard.

"Baby," Louis breathes into Harry's ear, just to watch the goose bumps rise over his skin.

Harry makes a whiny, breathy noise, moves his hips in a tiny figure eight just to feel Louis grip his hips that much harder. "Need your cock."

"Fuck," Louis stills Harry's hips, giving himself a breather. Even though the making out is okay at a party like this, coming in their pants probably isn't. "We have to go home then, love." Louis presses his fingers into the doughy flesh of Harry's soft hips.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go," Harry hurries off of Louis, grabbing Louis' hand to haul him up, wasting no time. He's already pulling Louis along before stopping suddenly, causing Louis to collide with his back. Louis, on instinct, wraps his arms around Harry, leaning to kiss the back of his neck, his body naturally doing that when he's stood behind Harry. Harry does fall into Louis' touch momentarily, before remembering why he stopped in the first place, turning around to grab Louis' arm. "We have to say goodbye." He says it like it physically hurts him, which it probably does, according to the still frantic expression covering his face.

Louis agrees anyway, knowing Harry won't let them leave until they do. It takes a good ten minutes to make their way around, Harry getting stopped by another model friend along the way.

By the time they get home, Harry's got himself buried into Louis' neck again, just barely making it to their bed. They've still got their clothes on, but did have enough time to throw their shoes in the corner of the room. Harry appears to be sleepy now, being sat on Louis' lap, just resting with his eyes closed. It's an intimate moment with Louis' hands slide under Harry's shirt to rub at his back and sides. Louis presses kisses to Harry's forehead once in a while just to feel him sigh and cuddle in deeper.

"Sleepy, bub?" Louis asks.

"Mm," Harry agrees. Louis feels him breathing against his chest and neck, a steady reminder that this is actually his life with his soulmate. "Still wanna fuck, though," Harry frowns, wiggles his hips in little circles. And -  _Jesus Christ -_ as if he's imagining riding cock.

"You sure?" Louis kisses his neck.

Harry nods, determinedly sitting up to shed off his and Louis' clothes, by the time he gets them down to their boxers, he's yawning into his fist, rubbing at his eyes. Louis knows he needs to rest, knows they've got all the time in the world to fuck.

"Hey," Louis grabs Harry's cheeks, drops a kiss to his nose. "Let's do this tomorrow, okay? Sleep."

"Love you so much." Harry lays down with Louis, still laying half on top of him with his nose buried in his neck. "Gonna blow you so good tomorrow," he hums.

Louis chuckles, petting Harry's hair. He doesn't doubt it. "Love you, babe."

 

Louis has definitely had worse mornings. He awakes to his boys mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking him off with one hand guiding Louis into his mouth and the other pressed into his hip.

Louis lets himself enjoy it, fists a hand into Harry's hair once Harry gives him the go ahead. It only takes a matter of a few thrusts before Harry's swallowing around him, breath warm and cheeks red when he climbs up closer to Louis.

Harry smiles, looks at Louis secretly before kissing along his scruffy jaw, biting every now and again.

"Well, aren't you precious," Louis grins. He brings Harry up closer by hiking his bum up, leaving his palms there.

Harry just smiles again, eyes sparkling. He touches his hands to Louis' cheeks to steady him, leaning in to brush their lips together, still soft and warm from the morning atmosphere. Every time they kiss it feels like the first.

"I love you very much, a lot," Harry nudges his nose against Louis', eyes going crossed to look at him.

Louis laughs at that, sliding his hands under the thin fabric of Harry's briefs. "Can I keep you?"

Louis can't believe how much he loves Harry, never thought it was possible to love someone like this. He thought he'd always be the bitter teen he was forever, convincing himself that this type of love only existed in the movies his mum and sisters watched. Boy, did he prove himself wrong.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay" Harry answers, pressing his fingers to Louis' chest.

 

When Harry is forced to leave for promo late that night, it's as hard as it always is.

They go through the conversation of Louis wishing it was him that had to leave instead of Harry (because at least Harry could stay in the comfort of his own home, and Louis wants nothing more than Harry's happiness).

"Text me when you land. Then call me whenever you get to the hotel, okay?" Louis' stood in front of Harry, Harry being leaned against the wall besides the door. The bag around his feet makes Louis internally cringe, a reminder of his departure.

"Of course," Harry assures, takes one of Louis' hands to fiddle with, a habit. They're pressed close together, yet still enough to look at each other properly.

Harry's got his I'm-about-to-cry face on, and Louis knows it all too well, even if he wish he didn't. He steps up to him, places his thumbs under his eyes sockets as he cups his face. "Close your eyes," Louis orders.

Harry doesn't even think, closing his lids. Louis touches his lips to Harry's closed eyes, moving up to his eyebrows and temples, as well.

"Two days, babe," Louis reminds once Harry's breathing back to normal, appearing more calm. "It's been longer."

Harry nods like he knows, because he  _does._ It's just, "'S just harder when we've been together for these few weeks off."

"I know, baby," Louis sighs. "Just gotta do our job."

"Yeah," Harry nods, smiles slightly at Louis. "Just wish you were there to do it with me."

"I'm always with you," Louis tugs at the sleeve of the hoodie Harry's wearing. "This jumper does look quite familiar, along with the other few peeping out of your bag, there."

Harry rolls his eyes pushing at Louis' shoulder before thinking better of it, pulling him into a tight hug instead.

"We'll beat our record of seven hours talking on the phone," Harry speaks into his neck.

"Oi, now. Don't forget you've got actual work to do, young Harold."

Louis hears Harry's wet chuckle of an answer. He presses his fingers to the nape of Harry's neck, massaging while tugging at the curls there. "We'll FaceTime whenever you get the chance, alright?"

"Yeah, you better pick up."

Louis feels Harry's smile grow against his skin. "That was one time!" He argues.

Harry giggles, pulling back again to lean against the wall, just looking at each other.

"My car has been here for five minutes now," Harry frowns. Louis wants to make that crease in his forehead go away, never wants to see it. "Don't wanna be the annoying celebrity that's always late."

"Yeah," Louis breathes.

Louis pulls him in for final goodbyes, even though he does manage to walk Harry down to the the car.

 

_Just got to the airport... still have awhile until I board :(_

_you're telling me that I could have had you to myself for longer !!_

_Basically, yeah_

_fuckin hate air travel_

_Oh please you fucking love the mile high club, have been an avid member for roughly 5 years now_

_wish I could be renewing my subscription rn_

_Cheeky_

_;) have a wank for me will ya??_

_No!! That's weird since I'm ALONE... it's different if you're with someone during mile high club meetings_

_:(((_

_Love you daddy <3 boarding now_

_you little fuck. be safe baby. text me when you land xxxx_

 

Louis' taken it upon himself to sit in front of the TV while Harry's gone. He's got nothing better to do and he rather not go out to do anything fun without Harry with him, seeing as it simply wouldn't be as enjoyable without him there.

He's re-watching  _Grey's Anatomy_ season one because they're actually caught up to season two, but Louis knows Harry wouldn't be happy with him if he watched it without him, not like Louis ever would anyway. He can hear Harry in the back of his mind speaking about how hot Dr. McDreamy is, saying he's very  _daddy material._ This would always lead to a heated conversation about daddy Louis versus daddy Dr. McDreamy and Louis showing Harry why he's the better daddy. Granted, of course the whole conversation was a no brainer to Harry, but he pursued in it anyway for the great sex afterwards.

It's then that he hears a ding from his phone, an imessage from  _baby xx_ popping up on the dimmed screen.

_Heading to the hotel now!!_

Louis smiles, knowing that his boy has safely landed.

_:) the flight okay??? call me when you get in_

_Yeah, slept for most of it. And of course I will. Miss you already Lou_

Louis smiles so fondly at his phone, which is ridiculous since it's a phone.  _Fuck,_ his boy is so cute.

_Love you my darling_

 

Harry gets to the hotel half an hour later. The first thing he does is change into joggers and another one of Louis' hoodies. It smells so much like him Harry doesn't even feel shameful when inhaling the fabric against his chest. He takes out his laptop, resting it at the bottom of the unfamiliar bed. He places a pillow to lean on, making it more comfortable for when he lays on his stomach in front of the screen.

Harry sends Louis a text that he's calling and gives Louis a few minutes to get his computer ready. Finally, he clicks on the  _daddy xx_ contact.

When Louis comes into view, he's relatively in the same position as Harry, except for him being sat on his bum and on their bed that is so much more comfortable than this one, he must note.

"Hey, babe!" Louis greets, his digital self appearing slightly blurry.

"Hi," Harry smiles, scooting his elbows to get closer to the camera. "Sorry, this probably isn't the best angle, but I can't bring it upon myself to sit up," Harry laughs.

"Don't apologize, H you look beautiful," Louis rolls his eyes at him.

Harry blushes anyway. "What did you do today, then?"

"Watched Grey's. And before you holler, no, I only watched episodes from season one. Can't say I didn't have a wank over Dr. McDreamy, though." Harry thinks he sees Louis wink.

"A daddy wanking over another daddy? Hmm," Harry looks at Louis with a gleam that can be seen even from the shitty camera quality of a macbook.

Louis smiles, tilts his head. He looks fond, showing the one where his closed mouth stretches into a long smile across his face. "Daddy's aren't really my type," Louis moves closer to the camera. "The pretty, soft boys are the ones who really pull on my heart strings."

Harry grins at him, pulling Louis' sweater over his hands. "Well, 's a good thing that your boy is soft right now thanks to the jumper he's swearing." Harry turns his head to snuggle his nose into the fabric. "Mm. Smells just like his daddy, too."

Harry looks up when he hears Louis murmur a, " _B_ _aby_." He thinks Louis said it on instinct, just seeing Harry all wrapped up in his clothes, warm and safe even when Louis' not there, he still has the comfort of him.

And Harry can't help but to let out an airy, " _Daddy,"_ because it gets to him like no other when Louis uses those pet names on him. Baby is the big one, though, making Harry feel oh so loved and special.

"Fuck," Louis shakes his head with a low chuckle, rubbing at his eyes. Harry scrunches his brows. That was not a happy chuckle, but almost a sarcastic one. "Just wish I could hold you."

Then Harry understands. He misses him, is all. It'll all be okay. Worse things have happened to them.

Harry sits up off of his stomach to mirror Louis, cross-legged over the covers. "I want you to hold me. It feels like hell has frozen over in here." Harry snuggles more into Louis' jumper.

"Put the duvet around you, you doof," Louis points. Harry agrees, wrapping the duvet around him. "How are you gonna manage without me these few days?"

"I'm not," Harry explains, giggling once he looks at himself in the camera. He looks like a marshmallow, honestly. "I'll be texting you the whole time I'm here. 'S like you're right here with me."

"I am. Always."

Harry leans down to kiss the camera because it's such a Harry thing to do and it makes Louis smile. "Did you miss not being a part of the mile high club?" Louis smirks at him suggestively.

"You've no idea," Harry explains all the while shimmying the duvet farther down his body, all of the sudden getting too toasty under there. "I was just  _dying_ to stick my fingers up my ass."

Harry means it half-sarcastically, but the way Louis' biting his lip tells him it must have come off stronger than he once thought. Not like Harry minds, though. He could definitely get off right about now. Just looking at Louis sat in their bed wearing joggers with a day's old worth of scruff makes him want to shed his pants off.

But, then of course, his phone has to ring. "Shit, it's Fiz. I gotta take this, love. Get snuggled into bed and I'll call you back before you go to sleep, alright?"

"Yeah, okay. Love you," Harry smiles.

"Bye, angel."

 

Louis calls back about an hour later. Harry's snuggled up in the hotel bed with the blinds open, him like being able to watch the stars at night and the sunrise in the morning. He reaches over to pick up his phone, laying on his side.

"Hello," Harry answers softly. The only way he could be more comfortable right now is if he were in his bed with Louis, but the sound of Louis' rough, light voice makes him feel more at home.

"All snuggled in bed, then?" Louis asks.

"Yeah," Harry smiles to himself. "You too?"

"Oh, yeah. Hugging your pillow and everything."

Harry giggles, tucks a strand of hair that fell from his bun behind his ear. "How was Fiz?"

"Same old, same old. She's seeing a new guy she told me about, though," Louis grumbles. Harry can hear the protective big brother tone in his voice.

"Oh? Did she send pictures? Is he hot?" Harry teases.

Louis groans, even feeling himself smile a bit at Harry's persistence. "No pictures. And if there were, I would know better than to show them to you, Harold. Can't have you calling anyone else the 'D' word. I've already got Dr. McDreamy to go up against."

"Why would I call Fiz's boyfriend a doughnut? That's just rude, Louis. The only person I call doughnut is you.'

Louis laughs at his silly boy, resting the phone closer to his ear. "Such a boy, you are."

"Mm," Harry hums, and Louis' imagining that he's closing his eyes.

"Did you remember to open the blinds so you can see the sun in the morning?" Louis whispers, not to be too loud in Harry's ear.

Harry smiles to himself. Louis' the one who usually does it for him, Harry himself always forgetting.

"Looking at the stars right now," Harry confirms.

"Good. And did you remember to put your hair up because otherwise you'll have a mouthful when you wake."

Harry's heart could burst right about now. Louis' usually the one that ends up with Harry's hair in his mouth. "Looks like I'm ahead of the game tonight. Thank you for caring for me even when you're not here. You've no idea how much I love you for that."

Harry can basically hear Louis' smile. "You take care of me, too, Haz. So much."

"Did you remember to turn the hallway light off?"

"Fuck," Louis swears, making Harry laugh. "Hold on."

There's a rustling, Louis most likely going to shut the light off.

"Hate when you're right," Louis comes back with.

"More like you hate being wrong," Harry says.

"Well, obviously," Louis scoffs. Harry can hear him shuffling back into bed.

"Do you think we're really gonna have time to beat our personal record of a seven hour phone conversation?" Harry asks.

"Probably not," Louis sighs. "You're pretty busy tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Won't be able to properly talk to you until late tomorrow night. I think they're gonna let me come home earlier if I complain a little more," Harry chuckles.

"Really? I'll call them first thing tomorrow and let out my own spiel of complaints," Louis huffs. Harry doesn't doubt it, really. Louis tends to get quite sassy, especially when it comes to Harry.

There's a comfortable silence after that, them just listening to each other breathe. "Are you sleepy?" Louis asks.

"Eh, I'm alright," Harry mumbles. He slept a lot on the plane. Plus, he much rather stay awake and talk to Louis.

"Hmm," Louis thinks and Harry sees it coming before Louis even voices it, notices the change in Louis' tone of voice. "Do you wanna play?"

Harry's breath hitches at that, because even though he saw it coming, the tone of Louis' voice makes him squirm in anticipation.

"Yeah," Harry exhales. "Please."

"Shit, alright," Louis exclaims because sometimes he can't believe how lucky he is. He's so fortunate to have a boy that'll do this with him. "First, I want you to lay your phone on the sheets and put me on speaker, okay?"

Harry does as he's told like always, the good boy that he is.  _Louis'_ good boy. "Okay, daddy."

"Thank you, my sweet darling, so polite," Louis praises, making Harry blush slightly. "Are you warm enough to take your clothes off, angel?"

Harry whines slightly at the names, feels himself already getting hot and hard. "Yeah," Harry answers, knowing better than to not reply to his daddy. He sheds his clothes off, taking his time to place them neatly on the bed next to him. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Want you to play with your pretty nipples for me," Louis instructs, voice sounding so rough and slightly turned on that it sends a warm shiver down Harry's spine. "Know how sensitive they are when I suck on them."

Harry groans, moving his hands up to brush over the tightening buds. He twists and turns until they're puffy, his moans vibrating to Louis' ear. " _Oh, L - Lou_."

"There's my good boy. Does it feel good, sweetheart?" Louis keens.

"So good," Harry whines. "Wish it was your mouth on me instead."

"Me too, Haz want that so much." Harry thinks he hears a zipper opening, most likely Louis getting himself hard. And Harry knows how this is gonna go, they've done this phone thing too many times with their busy schedules to not know. It's strangely intimate, even though they're not together, the roughness of Louis' voice in his ear telling him what to do is what does it. "Ready to touch your pretty hole, baby? Make sure you don't tough your cock," Louis orders.

"Oh, yes," Harry hurries, wiggling around on the sheets in anticipation.

"Alright, love spread you legs for me. Nice and wide like I'm holding them open for you," Louis instructs. "Then, I need you to get your fingers wet, princess wanna hear you."

Harry does as he's told, imagines his daddy in front of him. He spreads his legs all pretty before bringing two fingers to his mouth, sucking sloppily.

"There you are. You sound so lovely, kitten got me so hard," Louis sounds desperate, too, which makes Harry preen around his fingers, wanting to do his best to please his Louis. "Lube up your fingers if you need, baby."

Harry does, taking the strawberry flavored lube from the nightstand where he put earlier, just in case this would happen, lathering his fingers. "'M ready, Lou. So unbelievably ready."

Louis chuckles at Harry's eagerness. "Go ahead, angel. Only one finger first, be gentle."

Harry slides his middle finger in, slowly circling his rim first to allow the shiver to run up his spine. It feels good,  _so_ good already. The though of Louis being so close to his ear, yet actually so far makes it even hotter; the fact that he still has Louis to help make him feel this good, even when he's not physically here with him.

"More, more, more," Harry begs, biting his lips hard as he rocks slowly down onto his one digit.

"You can have two more. You've been so good, babe." Louis' too overwhelmed (and slightly exhausted) to do too much teasing to Harry tonight. They both need to get their release, giving them enough of a relaxation period before they see each other, hopefully by late tomorrow.

Louis knows by the time that Harry gets three fingers in himself, and by the time that Louis gives him permission to touch his cock, he'll be coming all over his tummy within minutes.

Harry knows that by the time he moans for his daddy, whimpering out, "Wish your cock was in me so bad, makes me feel so good, so  _full_ ," that Louis would be spurting all over his wrist, as well.

"Well," Louis breathes heavy, "there goes the sheets."

Harry huffs out a laugh, closing his eyes and yawning before he can help himself. He decides he's not gonna worry about his cleanliness until morning. "Looks like I'm in the same predicament."

"Oi, was that a yawn I heard? What a boy, you are. Getting off before dozing off."

Harry grins into the pillow. "You say that like it's not exactly what you do."

"Shush, shush, now. Thought you were too tired to be sassy." He can hear Louis shuffling around under the covers.

"Never too tired to be sassy towards you."

Louis chuckles. "Don't I know it. But I do know that you have an eventful morning tomorrow, and if you don't get your rest, you won't be the nicest Harry that you are."

"I'm always nice," Harry defends.

"Except to me, yes."

"That's just because I love you and know you too well. Gotta be a little difficult with you, sometimes," Harry argues.

"Now, that's just bullshit you -"

"Such a long day tomorrow, jeez," Harry fake yawns loudly into the receiver.

"You're such a shit," Louis laughs, "but I do love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Love you. Hope you sleep decent without me."

"Right back at ya," Louis teases back. "Bye, baby."

"Bye," Harry replies with a small smile on his lips before hanging up.

Of course, he doesn't sleep as well, but at least he has the comfort of knowing he'll see Louis tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> ig: hlessed  
> twitter: hltwink


End file.
